1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to document printing and more specifically to printing a multimedia document.
2. Prior Art
Multimedia documents are documents that contain multimedia content e.g. a combination of textual, audio and/video content, images and animated graphics. Such documents are becoming increasingly popular due to several reasons. First, multimedia documents are more expressive as compared to documents containing mere text and/or pictures. Second, increased storage capacity on computers and bandwidth for transmission of information both on the Internet and mobile telephony networks allows for ease of creation and use of multimedia documents thus contributing to their growing popularity.
However, problems arise when a user desires to print a multimedia document. Typically, while printing a multimedia document, only a default poster view representing the video file, or an icon representing the video file is printed on paper as illustrated in FIG. 1, 100. However, this default poster view may not meaningfully represent the multimedia content of the document.
In some other methods, the first frame of the video file is extracted and printed on paper in the area of the video file. However, when the first frame is blank, it does not meaningfully represent the multimedia content of the document.